


Charmed

by phantasticphun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But Nothing Too Bad, M/M, Mild Innuendos, Swearing, magic!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun
Summary: Phil's YouTube job is failing and he seems to be living a dead end life, despite the fact that he is working his hardest. Everything begins to change, though, when a Charm Spirit named Daniel is sent to him to grant his wishes.





	1. Part 1

Phil sat at his desktop computer, the blue-lit screen the only source of light illuminating the room. He looked at the clock ticking away in the upper right corner.

 

_2:52 AM._

 

He sighed and adjusted the glasses on his nose. It seemed as though this was bound to be another sleepless night. Maybe he’d be able to go and at least rest his eyes in an hour or two, but it wasn’t likely. Some nights were just destined to be nights like this.

 

Currently, he was scrolling through comments on his latest video. It had been uploaded just that afternoon

 

_“Wow, Phil, you look awfully tired.”_

 

Well, it wasn’t that they were wrong, per se.

 

_“Are those bags under your eyes from lack of sleep or have you just aged 10 years at once?”_

 

He wasn't _that_ old. Only thirty-one, which he decided was definitely not old enough for regular eye bags. It was just that he’d been spending more and more time filming and editing and less time doing other, less important things. Like sleeping.

 

_“Take some time off, Philly! We love your videos but we love your wellbeing more!”_

 

He smiled at that that one. At least some of his fans really cared about him.

 

Lately, his views had been dropping like dead flies. YouTube’s algorithm had really been screwing him over and throughout the many years he’d been making videos, his regular audience had been dwindling, too. He had to support himself somehow, and yeah, he realized that soon he’d have to get a dayjob to keep supporting himself, but he was going to try his hardest to become relevant again. And if becoming relevant meant destroying his sleep schedule to film and edit and everything in between, so be it.

 

He stifled a yawn and flipped back to the Google Docs tab. It was a document for video ideas.

 

A document that was currently empty.

 

He had been filming so often and releasing so many videos that his creativity was dry. He had nothing. _Nothing_. His brain was filled with practically nothing.

 

Phil yawned once more and decided it was probably best to at least try to go to sleep. He shut down his computer and his world became dark, save for the soft glow from the windows of the London lights outside of his flat. He didn’t bother turning on any lights in the hallway until he had shuffled to his bedroom, where his lamp was quite necessary to get ready for bed. His world was bleak and dark and what was a little light in a hallway going to do, anyway?

 

He brushed his teeth, pulled off his jeans and shirt, and stepped into some pajama pants. After taking his glasses off and placing them on his nightstand, he clicked off the lights and pulled up the covers.

 

Despite his earlier thoughts, Phil eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

A flash of rose-gold light and the crackle of something similar to fireworks woke Phil up from his slumber. He frantically grabbed the glasses next to him and pushed them on.

 

“What was that?” He half-whispered, sitting up in the bed. He looked around the room and saw nothing, until focusing his eyes right beside his bed.

 

Legs folded underneath himself, there was a young man sitting on the floor. In the soft light, Phil could see that his eyes were a chocolate brown and his curly hair a similar color. He was wearing black jeans and a light pink jumper, and his cheeks and eyelids looked shimmery. “Hello,” he said with a smile. He had two deep dimples.

 

“Who-- Who are you?” Phil exclaimed, although he was too terrified to move from his bed.

 

The young man’s smile turned to a look of concern. He shifted his weight and kneeled, coming closer to the edge of the bed and looking up at Phil with large eyes. “Please don’t be afraid,” he cooed. “I’m Daniel. I come to help you, I promise.”

 

Phil scooted back in the bed farther, bunching up his blue and green duvet in his fists in order to cover his bare chest. “‘Come to help you?’ What are you, an alien?”

 

“An alien? No,” Dan said, shaking his head and returning to sit on his calves and feet. “I’m a Charm Spirit.”

 

Phil cocked his head. “A what?”

 

“A Charm Spirit. My kind help good, hardworking people like you to give them exactly what they want to be happy.” He snapped his fingers with a rose-gold spark and a folded piece of paper appeared in his hand. He unfolded it and began to read. “You want to enjoy work again. You don’t want to worry about the future and the uncertainties it brings. You want to feel creative again. And…” Daniel blushed, his sparkly cheeks turning a shade of pink.

 

“What? What is it?” Phil asked, a sharp edge to his question.

 

“Looks like you and I will be romantically involved,” he said, another smile growing on his face. “In that case, you can call me Dan.”

 

Phil was taken aback. “Excuse me, but what does that say?!”

 

“It says,” Dan turned the paper around and held it over the side of the bed, closer to Phil’s face, “ _4\. Wants to have a romantic partner and best friend._ ”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, how do you know all of this anyway?” Phil couldn't believe this whole picture. He was talking to this… to this Charm Spirit, whatever the heck that was. And now, he was telling him that they’d be boyfriends? No, no, that couldn’t be right.

 

“I told you,” Dan insisted, “I’m a Charm Spirit. We can sense when a good person needs a better life. It is my duty to ensure that your wishes are fulfilled. My Headmaster sent me to you to grant your wishes, whatever they may be. In fact, as of this moment, they are no longer my master, but instead, you are.” He bowed his head and looked up through his long, dark lashes. “What do you first need?”

 

Phil chuckled a little. “I need you to pinch me to wake me up from this ridiculous dream, that’s what I need.”

 

Dan shook his head and bit his bottom lip. “I cannot do that, Sir. I promise you that you are not dreaming.”

 

He sighed, saying under his breath, “Maybe I’ve just got to go back to sleep, and everything will be back to normal in the morning.” Phil decided to go along with the act, though, even if this whole ordeal _was_ just a dream. He brought his voice up to say, “And please,” Phil moved closer to the edge of the bed, closer to Dan, “Don’t ever call me, ‘sir.’ My name is Phil. Phil Lester.”

 

Dan grinned. “I know that,” he squeaked.

 

God, maybe Phil was at least a little happy that the man that was supposedly his future “romantic partner” was so cute. Dan was looking back down at his folded knees again, submissive as ever.

 

“And also,” Phil smiled as Dan looked back up at him, “If we’re going to be… whatever we’re going to be, we’re going to be equals.”

 

“Equals?” Dan said, a smile and another pink blush on his face. “My masters typically don’t like that sort of thing.”

 

“Well me? I do,” Phil nodded. He then looked over at the empty half of his bed and considered the fact that his whole crazy encounter was all probably just a dream. “I’m awfully tired and I’m not sure what your sleep schedule is like, but would you like to join me? I don’t have an extra bedroom and I guess I do have a couch but--”

 

“No, I’ll join you,” Dan said with a confident smile. He stood and then snapped his fingers and his clothes were replaced with dusty-rose-colored pajama pants and a light white tee-shirt.

 

Phil looked down at his bare chest and sighed, “Well, now I just feel underdressed.”

 

“No problem,” Dan said and snapped his fingers, once again with a rose-gold spark. Phil’s pants turned into a blue silk pajama set. Dan practically skipped around the bed and climbed in while Phil was still flabbergasted at the wardrobe change.

 

“Thanks, Dan,” Phil said with an unsure smile. He watched as Dan pulled up the covers and snuggled into the pillow under his head.

 

Dan bit his lip and looked up at Phil, who was still sitting up. “I’m glad you like them,” he said.

 

“Right,” Phil began to genuinely smile down at the giddy Dan. He took off his glasses, set them on his nightstand, and settled back into the covers. As soon as he stopped moving, Dan slung an arm over Phil, his delicate hand resting on his chest. Even in the soft moonlight, blurred by his lack of glasses, Phil smiled to see chipped rose-gold nail polish on his nails. The man really did have an affinity for that color.

 

Soon though, Dan had fallen asleep, chest peacefully rising and falling. Phil soon followed, sure that this mysterious Charm Spirit named Daniel would leave him by morning.


	2. Part 2

Phil rolled over and slipped on his glasses. It was almost noon.

 

He then looked down at the blue silk pajamas he was wearing and suddenly remembered the events of last night. It confused Phil a little that Dan was no longer sleeping next to him, but he wasn’t exactly surprised. 11:38 wasn’t exactly a normal time to start the day. He just didn’t know where he had gone until he heard the faint hum of a melody from down the hall. He slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, where Dan’s singing was coming from.

 

As Phil walked in, Dan was standing at the counter mixing something together in a bowl. He wore a striped pink and white jumper, once again with black skinny jeans, and a white apron over top. He looked awfully concentrated on his cooking and Phil hated to admit to himself that maybe Dan was already growing on him a little. There was a mess of flour and sugar spilled around the kitchen, but it didn’t seem to be much of a concern for Dan, and truthfully, Phil didn’t care as long as he cleaned it up later.

 

Dan looked up from whisking with a smile. “Good morning, Phil. I’m making some pancakes; I know they’re your favorite.”

 

How Dan knew so many things about Phil he had no idea, but Dan was a magical entity, after all.

 

“You really didn’t have to do that, you know,” Phil said, although he couldn’t help himself from cracking a smile back.

 

“No, really,” Dan placed a frying pan on the cooktop and turned it on, “It is my duty to make you happy. I don’t mind it.” He turned to look at Phil. “Now, I want to talk to you but you should get ready for the day first. Take a shower and put on some clothes and then we can talk over breakfast.” He then recoiled, dropping his face towards the floor and gazing up at Phil with big, brown eyes. “That is, if you’d like to, Sir. I can’t tell you what to do. That is most certainly not my duty.”

 

Phil took a step closer to Dan and lifted his chin with two long fingers so that they were eye to eye. “No, Dan, that is a very good idea. I’ll go.”

 

He stepped backwards and almost exited the room, but turned around quickly to say, “And remember, I’m just Phil. No ‘sir’ is necessary.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Dan whispered, turning back to making the pancakes.

 

Phil chuckled at that and turned back down the hall. They’d work on it, he’d make sure.

 

~~~

 

Phil had taken a shower, put on some clothes, replaced his glasses with contacts, and brushed his teeth just Dan instructed him to. He made his way to the living room, where the dining table was. Dan had set it and was standing attentively by, waiting for Phil to be ready to eat. He smiled and pulled out a chair for Phil to sit on. Phil accepted it and Dan began to place pancakes on Phil’s plate.

 

“You know, you really don’t have to serve me,” Phil said, placing a hand on top of Dan’s, which currently held a spatula.

 

Dan shook his head ‘no.’ “I’ve been trained to serve. This is what I must do.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Phil stood up from his seat and took the spatula from Dan. “You should sit down, you’ve already done enough.” Dan hesitantly sat down on his chair. “Now, how many would you like?”

 

“Three,” Dan squeaked.

 

Phil stacked three pancakes on Dan’s plate. “And syrup? Butter? Nutella? I could get powdered sugar from the kitchen if that’s what you’d like.”

 

Dan looked down at the pancakes in front of him before shifting his gaze back up at Phil. “Syrup. And butter, please. But I can do it.”

 

Phil placed maple syrup and butter in front of the Charm Spirit, who was hunched over. He looked small and fragile, despite the fact that he really was an inch or two taller than Phil.

 

“Anything else?” Phil asked.

 

“No, no,” Dan responded. “This is fine. This is wonderful, actually.” He began to butter his pancakes.

 

“Good,” Phil said, grinning and sitting down. “Please pass the syrup when you’re done with it.”

 

When finished, Dan snapped-- a rose-gold spark along with it-- and the syrup and butter appeared beside Phil’s plate.

 

Phil chuckled as he made up his pancakes. “What other things can you do? I was always fascinated by magic as a kid. One of my dream jobs was to be a magician.”

 

Dan took a bite and smiled, chewing. He swallowed and then said, “Charm Spirits use their magic for simple tasks, like moving syrup across a table or changing outfits, but they also use their powers to assist in the granting of wishes.”

 

“So if I wanted to be king of the universe, I’d ask you and you could grant it?” Phil asked.

 

Dan shrugged. “Well, yes, I could at least assist you in that task. Although, I know that in your heart you truly don’t want that. You really, truly, just want to be happy.”

 

It was Phil’s turn to blush and look down at his pancakes. “Well, you’re right about that. I’d be too awkward to be any sort of king, that’s for sure.”

 

There was a pause in the conversation where the two both ate a couple bites and occasionally their focus would drift up at each other and then shoot back another way.

 

“So,” Dan said, breaking the silence, “I do want to talk about how you wish to go about this all.”

 

Phil nodded. “Sure. Yeah, go on.”

 

“Well, I think we should go to a park this afternoon. And then this evening we can discuss further what you want to do about your YouTube channel and anything else professionally you wish to pursue. And hopefully everything will eventually fall into place. Does that sound reasonable?”

 

“A park?” Phil questioned. “Why a park?”

 

Dan took another nibble and then said, “Because I know you’ll meet someone there. This person is going to help you a lot, I know it.”

 

Phil’s eyes lit up. “Is this going to be my best friend and partner you were talking about?”

 

Dan’s smile faded at that. Did Phil still not understand that they were destined for each other? Did Dan not say last night that he’d be the one to fill that gap? And Phil had let Dan sleep in his bed last night, although at that time he was sure their whole meeting was just a dream…

 

“No, not quite,” he half-whispered, “But they’ll help you in another way. I promise.”

 

They finished their meals and Dan cleaned up the table and kitchen with a snap of his fingers and a rose-gold flash.

 

“Let’s go, then,” Phil said with a reassuring smile, “You’re the one that’s supposed to make these wishes come true, after all. You’ll definitely know best.”

 

Phil slipped on a coat and sneakers while Dan snapped to cover his pink jumper with a black jacket. Phil looked up and down at Dan with a smile, the light reflecting off of the pink glitter on his cheeks and nails. Dan blushed and grinned back, dimples deep, and soon enough the two men made their way out of the door.


	3. Part 3

Dan and Phil had made their way through the London streets to the closest park. It was rather small but nice, and pretty enough with the changing leaves. Dan liked the red-pink maple leaves the most. Soon enough, the two found themselves walking around a lake and making small talk. That was, until, Phil asked a series of rather important questions.

 

“So… what do you like to do? Like, who are your friends? And where do you live?”

 

Dan shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter. I’m here, now. I’ve been assigned to you.”

 

“No really,” Phil insisted, “I want to know you better. It seems you’ll be hanging around a while, yeah?”

 

“I’ll be hanging around for as long as you want; until your wishes are fulfilled. And since your last wish might be quite ongoing, I should be around quite a while.”

 

“Right, right,” Phil said with a slight smile. “Then go on, tell me about yourself and your world.”

 

“Well, Charm Spirits have a world similar to yours, except for the fact that it’s certainly more peaceful.” He giggled softly. “All of us devote our lives to help good people like you to achieve dreams and goals. We are sent a list of a couple things we must grant for each of our subjects, for lack of a better word.”

 

“And I’m your current subject,” Phil said.

 

“Yes. I did have two previously, after I graduated school, but you and I will be together for a while. You’re special, Phil. You’re my Special Subject.”

 

Phil shook his head, “No, I’m really not. You should know that, right? You seem to know quite a lot about me.”

 

“Well, sure I do, although you seem pretty special to me,” Dan said with a smile. “Every Charm Spirit studies their subjects for some time before coming to Earth to grant their wishes. I’ve been studying you for a couple of years, ‘cause you’re my Special Subject, as I said.”

  
  
They continued to walk along the lake, side by side. “You mentioned the term ‘Special Subject’ before. What does that mean?” Phil asked.

 

“Well,” Dan began, “Some Charm Spirits go their whole life attending to several different subjects; people that have wishes that are easy to grant. Others only attend to a couple of small, practice subjects and then have one called a Special Subject that they spend the majority of life with. This can be because their subject’s wish is a life-long goal that cannot be granted immediately or that…” Dan began to blush again, “Or that the Charm Spirit will play an integral part in that wish, such as a perfect romantic partner.”

 

“So that means that you…” Phil blanched, starring as Dan. “You really meant what you said.”

 

“As in…” Dan paused, “As in, yes, you and I are destined for each other. I’m here because you’re my Special Subject and my Headmaster plans for us to be together until the end of time.” He giggled, “Surprise, I guess?”

 

Phil, with a smile now on his face, turned to Dan and said, “Then I guess we’ll definitely have to get to know each other better. And don’t you ever call me ‘sir’ again, especially now.”

 

Dan chuckled. “Guess you’re not into that then.”

 

“Hell no,” Phil said, laughing, himself.

 

Dan winked, a cheeky smirk on his face. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Anything else that this Charm Spirit school told you to do?” Phil asked.

 

Dan shrugged. “Well, yeah, they told me to call you ‘sir’ or ‘master.’ They really hated how much I used to swear, but they forced me to stop. I’m loud sometimes still, although they told me to shut up, too. Told me to kneel at your feet. Bow my head, look up through my lashes.”

 

It was Phil’s turn to blush and smirk at Dan. “I must admit that you look awfully pretty like that, though. With your cheeks highlighted and your long eyelashes.” He then straightened up and continued, “And if you want to yell and swear, go for it. I want you to be yourself, Dan.”

 

Dan chuckled. “Thanks, Phil. Although, seriously, I’m glad you do want me for me.”

 

“Of course.” Phil smiled.

 

And then, he reached his hand out and intertwined his fingers with Dan’s. The two men made their way further around the lake in quiet, sweet bliss.

 

That was, until there was a shout of “Oh my gosh! It’s AmazingPhil!”

 

Phil pulled away from Dan and they turned around to see two teenage girls smiling and jogging up to them.

 

The girl with darker hair was grinning ear to ear while the blonde shied back, but still smiled.

 

“We’re such big fans of you, Phil!” The brunette said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Do you mind if we get a selfie?”

 

“Of course, of course!” Phil responded with a smile almost as large as the one the girl was wearing.

 

Dan interjected with a small, “I can take the photo, if you’d like.”

 

“Yeah, sure!” She handed Dan the phone.

 

Phil posed with the two girls as Dan snapped a couple of pictures. Dan handed the brunette her phone back as the blonde finally spoke up.

 

“I promised myself that if I’d ever meet you, I’d have to say one thing.”

 

“Yeah?” Phil asked. “What?”

 

“Two years ago I was going through a really hard time mentally. My parents were going through a divorce and I was getting bullied at school. However, when I watched your videos,” she smiled up at him, bigger than before, “You made me feel like there was a reason to live. I, honestly, probably wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t have you in my life at that time. So all I want to say is a thank you.”

 

Phil brought her into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here. I really, truly am.”

 

They parted and the two girls joined together again. Phil said a heartfelt goodbye to them and Dan waved along after, too. They walked away with smiles on their faces.

 

“See,” Dan said, elbowing Phil’s side lightly. “You’re here for a reason. Even if your audience is getting smaller, there will always be someone that finds joy in your videos. It doesn’t matter about the size of your audience, really, just that you are helping someone, somewhere with them. And those girls? They’re loyal followers of your’s. People like them will always support you.” He paused quickly for a grin and then added, “And I will always support you, too.”

 

“Thanks Dan,” Phil said, bringing him into a hug. “I know why we were supposed to come to this park, now. It really helped me. It helped a lot.”

 

Dan giggled softly, pulling away. “Well, I’m glad about that. She helped you quite a bit, didn’t she? She was the one you were supposed to meet.”

 

“And I’m glad I did meet her,” Phil said, nodding. “She showed me that despite the dwindling number of my followers, despite the fact that my subscriber count is going down instead of up, people like her will always look to me for a laugh or to get away from their own life. And that’s important to realize.” He paused, but then soon continued, “And I’m glad I met you, too.”

 

“Well, I suppose you were forced to meet me,” Dan said with a crooked, dimpled grin.

 

“Forced or not, you’re giving me a reason to want to live, as well. So Dan, I’m glad you appeared in my room last night and freaked me out.”

 

His sparkly cheeks glittering in the sunshine and beginning to blush, Dan said, “Aww, we’re getting along so well already.”

 

“And somehow,” Phil said with a smile, “I have a feeling we’re going to get along for a long, long while more.”


	4. Part 4

Dan and Phil spent a little while longer in the pretty park, continuing to talk about their lives. They told each other about their ups and downs and when the mood was particularly down, they made each other laugh with silly stories. They took pictures of one another and selfies by the water and gorgeous leaves. Soon though, it was beginning to get dark and the chilly autumn air was becoming colder. They took their time strolling back to Phil’s flat, though, just enjoying the company of each other, not minding the brisk fall air too much.

 

When they got back, it was getting close to six o’clock and almost dark outside. They settled down for a few moments at Phil’s table, just looking at each other with wistful gazes. Soon however, Phil’s stomach growled and Dan laughed at the silly noise, but the two admitted they were both hungry.

 

“How about pizza?” Phil suggested.

 

“Well…” Dan kicked his pink converse off, looking down, “I know that you like this… this pizza, but truthfully, I’ve never had it before. That’s not really a thing where I come from.” He shrugged.

 

“What?!” Phil exclaimed, astonished that Dan had never had such a marvelous yet common food he had taken for granted. “That’s it. I’m ordering one right now. Prepare for the best meal of your life, bitch.”

 

Dan giggled, a sly smirk on his face. “So I’m your bitch, now? Are you sure you don’t want me to call you ‘sir,’ still?”

 

Phil rolled his eyes with a grin. “Oh, shut up.”

 

~~~

  
  
The pizza arrived-- a glorious, delicious one at that, with several toppings and a heavenly aroma-- and Phil was right. It was one of the best meals of Dan’s life. In fact, the pizza caused Dan to moan rather obscenely, bite after delectable bite. He was mostly joking, though. _Mostly_.

 

After Dan once again cleaned the meal up with a snap of his fingers, the two found themselves sitting on Phil’s couch, Dan humming a small melody. They were close. Close enough to hear each other breath softly and contently. Close enough to touch. Close enough to hold.

 

Dan looked at Phil, lovingly almost, and smiled softly. Everything about Dan seemed to be soft and his softness was just what Phil needed, if the last twenty-four hours had anything to say about it.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, his voice quiet and soft as the rest of him. “So about your wishes,” Dan began. “What do you want to accomplish? What are your goals?”

 

“You know,” Phil said, a tone matching Dan’s, “I think we’re already on to something, really.”

 

“Oh? How so?”

 

“Well, you said that my first wish is that I want to enjoy work again. And I think that goes along with my third, too, that I want to feel creative again,” Phil said. Dan nodded along, inching closer and closer to Phil’s shoulder. “Going to the park and meeting those girls and talking about everything has made me think, I think.”

 

“That’s good,” Dan said with a small twinkle of a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Phil said, scooching centimeters closer to Dan. “So I think I might take a little time off to think of some more things. Maybe I’ll look through some very old files, see if anything inspires me there. I’ll look at some old pictures, from when my career was at its peak and before then, too. And you and me, well, maybe we can go and do some things. Maybe we can make some videos together.” He paused, enthralled by the way Dan’s eyes practically lit up; shining and beautiful, really. “And we can go out, too. I can show you my favorite places and maybe we can travel someplace. Maybe up to Manchester where I used to live. Or Isle of Man where my parents are. Or maybe outside of England altogether. Maybe we’ll go to Japan.” He looked down at Dan’s pink striped jumper. “You’d love the pink cherry blossoms, I know.”

 

Dan finally rested his cheek on Phil’s shoulder, a few sparkles falling from his face and onto Phil’s shirt. “I think I’d like to go everywhere with you.”

 

“Me too.” He then chuckled softly, “I mean, I’d like to go everywhere with you. Not that I’d like to go on vacation with myself.”

 

Dan laughed, too, further snuggling into Phil. “I know what you meant.”

 

“And I suppose,” Phil continued, “That this all will relate to my second and last wishes. That, you know, maybe I won’t worry about the future so much anymore. Maybe things won’t feel so uncertain because you’re here with me, now. And maybe, we’ll both find a comfort in each other through all of this. Through this traveling and YouTubing, you know.”

 

Dan responded softly, just barely above a whisper, “I think we already have.”

 

“Yeah,” Phil beamed down at the man on his chest, now, “At least we’ve begun.” He looked at Dan, up and down, a perfect dusty-pink, rose-gold sort of boy. “I’m happy that I’m your Special Subject. Dan, really, I am, because this past day alone has been so revolutionary for me. I feel revived, refreshed, and it’s all because of you. I can’t even imagine what forever is going to be like with you. I think it might just be close to perfection.”

 

“Damn, Phil, you’re awfully cheesy.” He paused for a quick simper. “And it’s awfully cute,” Dan said, fingertips brushing Phil’s collarbone, up his neck, then over his sharp jawline.

 

Phil leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the soft spirit’s pair of rosy lips. Dan shifted his position and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and kissed back, sweet and wonderful.

 

At that moment, Phil saw a sky of rose-gold sparks when he closed his eyes and held Dan close. He knew things would be okay and that this Charm Spirit kissing him deeply back would be the reason for it all. What could he say? He was under his spell. Phil was charmed by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Amino's Round 2 of the Phanfiction Hunger Games. I went a little overboard with this one, so I hope it's not too long!


End file.
